


Passenger Seat

by priestessarcana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessarcana/pseuds/priestessarcana
Summary: Luna, Crowe, and the open road.(or, the chance that Crowe deserved to know and love.)





	Passenger Seat

Luna sits, primly, back straight and chin raised elegantly as she has done her whole life, in the back seat. She gazes past Crowe at the landscape zipping past on either side of the windshield as the brunette drives, hands draped over the steering wheel. Luna doesn’t say anything, just keeps on staring at the country road, devoid of cars. The blonde turns her head to watch the road from the heavily-tinted windows.

“So, Lunafreya,” Crowe begins suddenly. “Ever been out this way?”

 _Oh_. She’s acually engaging in conversation. For a moment, Luna feels brought down to her level; in the best way. It’s humbling. It’s welcome, even. Dangerous, yes; familiarity on both ends could complicate the objective. Crowe’s only here to escort Luna safely.

“To be entirely honest, I’m not even aware where we are,” Luna admits.

“Just left Insomnia,” the Glaive responds kindly.

Crowe speaks again after a moment of silence: “Say, why don’t you sit up front?”

 _I_ couldn’t _have heard that right_ , Luna thinks. The blonde waits a moment before speaking in a last-ditch effort to collect her thoughts, to fend off whatever feelings are bubbling up inside her - friendship, love, whatever it is, it’s risky. “Ah, are you sure?” The words come out before she can think. Crowe doesn’t miss a beat. She pulls over suddenly, the crunch of the car’s tires on the gravel on the side of the highway breaking the complete silence in the car’s interior.

“Come on up.”

And Luna does. Daintily, she swings open the car door, steps out, dignified, with practiced ease. Even on an empty road (probably the route was chosen to be such, Luna thinks), with no one to bear witness to her, public image still seemed to matter to her; _well, it’s all she’s ever known_ , Crowe muses as she watches her step into the car, tucking the train of her dress under her neatly so as not to get caught in the door.

* * *

 Later, they’d get acquainted. Luna would let her walls down. They’d play Twenty Questions to pass the time:

“Favourite colour?” Crowe would ask.

“Blue,” Luna would respond, secretly enjoying the moment of respite. “Favourite animal?”

“Dog. I always wanted one growing up.”

They were more alike than they thought.

* * *

The sunlight gave way to night eventually. They _could_ stop, rest for the night in a proper bed, but Crowe decided it would be wisest just to pull off into a field for the night. Not classy and probably not entirely legal, and _definitely_ not what Luna was used to, Crowe figured, but it’d be for the best.

Luna shifted in the passenger seat, attempting to find a comfortable way to sleep; even reclining the seat didn’t help. Crowe was already propping herself up with her elbow, face resting in her hand; she looked peaceful in her near-sleep state. Eventually Luna sighed in exasperation, not even intending to do so. Crowe rouses, and stifles a yawn. “There’s a blanket in the trunk, maybe even a pillow. Figured I might make this road trip comfortable.”

Luna comes back, triumphant, blanket and pillow (well, more like a cushion, probably snatched off a couch) in hand.

“Want the radio on? It might take your mind off things,” Crowe asks.

Luna nods. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

She falls asleep soon after, she must have, because before she knows it, it’s morning, and Crowe is gently nudging her shoulder.

“Rise and shine,” she says softly, not wanting to startle Luna.

“Good morning.” Luna says the words almost stiffly, but Crowe doesn’t take it personally.

* * *

The journey doesn’t last forever.

Crowe presses the hairpin she had bought for Luna into the blonde’s palm. “Remember me, okay?”  
It’s a moment of weakeness. She shouldn’t care this much. She really shouldn’t.

“I’ve enjoyed getting to know you, Crowe Altius.” Luna smiles subtly, the corners of her lips just slightly turned upward. It’s delicate, just like her.

It’s quiet for a moment. _Were they always standing so close?_

Luna allows herself, too, a moment of weakness - in its own way, also a moment of courage - as she takes hold of Crowe’s face gently, their lips meeting. It’s over all too soon, the Glaive thinks as Luna pulls away just as suddenly.

Crowe initiates the kiss this time. She isn’t sure what to do with her hands for a moment; she wants to cradle Luna’s face, and she wants to hold her tight to her too. The brunette decides to wrap an arm around Luna’s shoulders, the other resting on her side. The blonde’s reaction is to press Crowe’s body against her own, arms encircling her waist.

“ _Be safe_ ,” Luna breathes.


End file.
